


To bake or not to bake

by moo0czek



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, No beta we die like gays, They ‘bake’, its a soft fic I promise, well they have a gay crisis but it involves baking ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moo0czek/pseuds/moo0czek
Summary: Robotnik can build but can he bake?
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	To bake or not to bake

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a short 20 minute writing I did while making food. It took more round 40 minutes in the end.

Robotnik was very bored. Stone could tell, he could always tell when his doctor was feeling anything. Robotnik was a new language that needed to be learned and developed by stone himself, a language only the two of them spoke and that alone was enough to put a smile of stones face whenever he got a read on the doctor. 

Tonight, with no work to be done and no little bastard to catch robotnik was laying across his desk, his legs long enough to hang down the end furthest from his head, which was resting on a pile of unfinished sketches and diagrams. 

This wouldn’t do, thought stone, but before he could voice this the doctor jumped to his feet and walked into their kitchen area. Walking past he must have noticed stone’s confused expression as he turned to him briefly.  
“I’m going to bake” he spoke firmly yet the slight tinge of pink showed his embarrassment at this own statement. 

Stone was a curious man. He always liked to know what his doctor was up to when he wasn’t buried in work , apparently, he liked to bake.  
“What will you be making sir?” He questioned, something he’s learned not to do ,however he was feeling pretty bold.  
“Something sweet agent. Now..”, he broke off momentarily debating his next sentence very carefully,”will you be joining me?”  
Stone would be lying if he said he wasn’t taken aback by the question, yet he wasted no time walking over to robotnik and positioning himself against the counter.  
“Do you need any help sir?” He spoke carefully as if to not disturb a dragon.  
“Ivo...” robotnik spoke quickly but clearly, leaving a tread of silence for stone to familiarise himself with the words-or rather word-. 

Stone smiled up at him,”would you like any help, Ivo?”  
He didn’t need help he was a genius after all, obviously he would be able to bake some cupcakes. He smiled anyway taking care in allowing his agent to accept his opening up and stay with him in the kitchen.  
“You May stay, however do not attempt to touch any of the ingredients or items” he said firmly , but with no real bite. 

Apparently that was all the agent needed to settle himself against robotnik’s arm and watch as he ordered the ingredients on his plates. This was nice. Ivo has never felt so content while doing something so...domestic. Yes that’s the right word for it. Disgustingly domestic behaviour which he had no intent of denying either himself nor stone. 

When his arm started to hurt he said nothing but his discomfort must have been present on his face as he noticed stone moving away.  
“Wait, don’t leave.”he muttered grabbing the agent’s arm and pulling him back. He got an amusement smile in return and a roll of his agent’s beautiful eyes.  
“I wasn’t going to leave Ivo, just move over so I didn’t hurt you” the smile in his voice was accompanied by an affection robotnik had never before experienced. 

He grabbed the agent’s hand,”stand behind me stone. You can look over my shoulder”.  
He guided them both into position, robotnik thought it was very similar to their work. His guidance and stone’s, well stone’s immaculate presence and comfort that he gave robotnik even though he knew deep down he didn’t deserve. He hopped to change that. 

He felt stone’s arms hesitatingly move round his waist and he pushed back into the touch , trying to convey to his agent that this was ok. He heard stone hum slightly and move his chin to rest on robotnik’s shoulder.  
He was ecstatic. The warmth he felt radiating from the man he has loved for so long was enough to distract him from what he was doing. He was working on auto pilot attempting to mix flour in a bowl. He must have been incredibly unlike his normal precise self as he felt a hand covering his, gently steadying his mixing into a more efficient pace. 

This wouldn’t do. He no longer had any interest in this mess of a bake. All he wanted was for stone to press himself against his own body and enjoy his company, but he knew he had to finish this. He wanted stone to be the one to taste it and how could he do that if he didn’t finish?

“Stone, step away for a minute” he said while grabbing a tub of butter and smacking it into the flour bowl.  
He shivered at the loss of heat as the agent went to stand next to him leaning about the counter once again.  
Robotnik quickly went to work adding what he believed was the right amount of ingredients. Truth be told he has never made a cake before, it never occurred to him that he ever will and for someone else no less.  
He finished by mixing everything until it was satisfactory. By the noise stone made he could tell he was impressed by how editable and not at all egg shells in butter it looked.  
Proud of him work he shoved it into their oven not bothering to pour it out into a pan, he had more important things to get on with now,and turned to face stone.  
The smiling agent looking right at him, expectant maybe, happy? Robotnik moves towards him coming at a stop right before the counter Stone was leaning against, effectively trapping him. 

“What’s on your mind Ivo?” The agent asked urging the doctor to trap him further against their counter.  
Robotnik moves closer eagerly placing a hand on stone’s chest as he went to stroke his cheek with the other.  
“This is long overdue agent and if you don’t agree I hope you can forgive me” it was a whisper against stone’s ear. A whisper that even if it was said loud and clear he would never get the time to process.  
Robotnik was kissing him. No, Ivo, his boss and maybe something of a friend, was kissing him. His lips felt soft. Do soft stone had to push forward to make sure this was even happening. He felt the doctor pulling away and covered the hand,still on his chest,with his own before pulling the man before him into another gentle but desperate kiss.  
“I’ve waited so long...” robotnik sighed against his lips, it felt amazing,not only to have the love of his live kiss him in THEIR kitchen but to have him open up to him. He knew Ivo hated being vulnerable especially in front of anyone he had to work with. He felt grateful that Ivo chose him out of anyone else in this world.  
He realised he hasn’t said anything and saw robotnik’s worried expression. Stone didn’t want to embarrass him by getting too soft so he opted to pull him in for another kiss.  
“That was most satisfactory,Doctor. “  
Robotnik straightened up with a smile, turned off the oven and pulled stone towards his lab chair where he could have stone sit on his lap while he pondered their next big mission.


End file.
